Talsam Starscorn
Appearance He is of average height for the Kaldorei, with a slim frame, with not much for physical strength. With face seems young, despite his advanced age, perhaps a side effect of the immortality his kind had possessed until ever so recently. His eyes were wise, yet so very kind, and he seems to always have a smile on his face, even if it is occasionally one of a mischievous variety. His face is framed by long silver hair which is well maintained and combed. He is never seen wearing anything but one of many sets of inordinately ornate and exquisite robes, which seem enchanted as if to repel water and dirts. On his hand he wears a large black ring in the shape of a Star, with swirling arcane energies contained within. Background Born in Suramar to the highborne family of Starscorn, Talsam enjoyed an early life of relative ease. His mother was a socialite and his father was a member of the Moon Guard, and as such he was often away at their stronghold. This is what drove Talsam's mother to go to parties so often, leaving him at home to entertain himself. His only companionship coming from his older brother Tararen. Once he came of age he left to study at the Narthalas Academy in Aszuna, while his brother traveled to distant Loreth'Aran. Whilst there he took a great pride in his studies. He quickly mastered many spells, taking a particular interest in Illusions and enchantments, which he would study for days when not at instructions. Once he was done studying he received the great honor of being sent off to Eldre'Thalas to be one of the Shen'dralar, protectors of many powerful magical items and secrets. It was here that he was staying when the Legion started their invasion of Kalimdor. At first he heard rumors of the queens highborne performing a ritual involving the Well of Eternity, but after a while all he knew was that his connection to it's magical energies had been cut off. Not long after this the demons started attacking Eldre'thalas. He fought with the other Shen'dralar against the tides of demons, and one day he heard that his father had fell in battle. Disheartened he almost lost hope until he heard from his brother that their were rumors amongst the dragons of a weapon that would end the threat quickly. He stayed strong and did not relent in his defense of his city. He got word of the Black Dragonflights betrayal all too late. Not only had Neltharian betrayed the other dragons and the elves, but his flight had attacked and sacked Loreth'aran. Tararen had been murdered in his sleep, not even able to defend himself. Filled with despair, Talsam retreated back into the halls of Eldre'thalas, sulking amongst the tomes and artifacts. Then one day the demon attacks halted, and mere moments later, the world was shattered. He and the other Shen'Drelar retreated into the ruins of their city and waited. After a while they started to feel it, the hunger, a need for arcane energies innate in all of them. But luckily, their prince found a way to sustain them. Somehow he had managed to power magical pylons that the elves could siphon. All was great until the pylons started to feel drained, as if they were being overdrawn. Fears spread among the populace, and after a while, people started disappearing. This was both scary and a blessing. The pylons could once again sustain the magi. Talsam had begun scrying around, trying to find more surviving Kaldorei. He eventually stumbled upon a stronghold of women soldiers, located in Feralas. He longed to interact with his kin, but from his scrying, discovered they blamed the highborne for the shattering. He decided he would restrain himself from contacting them, for fear of his life. One day though, whilst he was scrying, he saw a long huntress about to be overwelmed and teleported out to help her. This huntress was known as Shaulesa, and the two quickly fell in love. They continued to meet in secret for years. Eventually a group of Horde rampaged through the Capital Gardens and fought their way to the prince, ending his reign. Following this he ventured out and rejoined the rest of Kaldorei society with the rest of his surviving brethren. Despite the scrutiny that he received from his kin, he still practiced the arcane, in an attempt to reinvent its image in the eyes of the Children of the Stars. One of the first things he did was marry his beloved. He traveled far and wide, studying the world that had changed so much since he had last seen it. He visited with other cultures of the world, spending a good deal of time with the Tol'vir of Uldum, before traveling to Pandaria and spending time with the Jinyu and Pandaren. After all of this he finally met with members of the Eternal Blade, and after a conversation with their leader, decided to pledge himself to their cause. He got right to work on providing his experience as a resource for the battles to come. During the legion invasion he helped the forces of Dalaran take the fight to the demons. Afterwards he returned to his people and was there when the horde attacked. Once Teldrassil was burned and he was powerless to stop it, he went into as self imposed exile for reflection. Upon his return, he had a newfound intense hatred for the Horde. Category:Dor'Serrar Category:Highborne Category:Night Elf Category:Characters